Here comes the sun
by Azu
Summary: Toda historia tiene un principio, y como tal puede considerarse el paso de 'Lillian' a 'Lily', de 'Lupin' a 'Remus'. De cómo la gente hace magia, una que no tiene que ver con varitas, sino con sonrisas y lazos que se forjan. JPLE, SBRL slash leve, MWPP


**Here Comes The Sun (turu-ruru)**

Lily adora su pelo. Lo cepilla todas las mañanas, lo peina pulcramente con la ralla a un lado mientras sonríe al espejo y lo deja caer por los hombros, suelto, siempre. Puede parecer superficial, algo típico de sus compañeras cursis de habitación, pero le gusta. No le importa que el niñato con gafas de su curso se meta con él (_Eh, cabeza de zanahoria, que este era mi sitio_), ni que con la humedad adquiera el triple de su volumen. Se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera le importaba la longitud que tuviera ni, probablemente, su color. Porque si le gusta su pelo no es por su apariencia, sino por lo que representa.

A Lily le gusta su pelo porque, gracias a él, tiene a Remus.

Tenía 12 años, por lo que comenzaba su segundo año en Hogwarts. Aún hoy recuerda el paisaje, ligeramente tormentoso, que pasaba fugazmente por la ventana de su compartimiento en el tren. Parecía que, como ella, el cielo estuviera a punto de llorar. Sabía que su reacción era infantil y algo nada propio de ella, pero no podía remediarlo. No era por el hecho, sino por lo que conllevaba. No dejaba de dar vueltas a un mechón de pelo rojo extremadamente corto, que le caía junto a la oreja. Las mejillas le ardían y sus ojos le escocían – ahora que nadie la miraba, podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil y humana. De ser una niña. De ser infeliz. De llorar, incluso.

No tenía ganas de vestirse. El año anterior, soñó con ponerse la túnica cada noche desde principios de Agosto, mientras que aquel, su sueño se había repetido desde hacía una semana. Su cabeza entrando con dificultad por el lío de telas, los zapatos negros impecables, la corbata perfectamente anudada, su larga melena colgándole hasta la cintura dejando ver el emblema gryffindor. Pero, ese día, no quería. No podía, y derramó unas silenciosas lágrimas ahora que sus compañeras se habían dormido, acurrucadas contra los asientos.

_- Mañana te vas, ¿no? A ese internado para gente rara –reía una voz infantil pero cruel._

_- Tu madre dijo que era una beca al extranjero, pero ni si quiera saben qué nombre inventarse para el colegio –susurró otra con maldad._

_- Nadie se lo cree, Evans, todo sabemos que tus padres no quieren verte por casa. Estás loca, y por eso te mandan lejos, donde no puedan avergonzarse de ti –coreó una tercera voz, esta de una niña._

Cuando le preguntaron sus padres, dijo que estaba bien. Lo mismo hizo con sus amigas, que se lo acabaron creyendo, sólo porque Lily no mentía. Pero, lo cierto, es que no estaba bien. El mundo era injusto y ella era, simplemente, eso, algo de lo que se avergonzaba tanto el mundo muggle como el mundo mágico. ¿Dónde quedaba entonces esa bruja, sangre-sucia?

- ¿Se puede? –llamó a la puerta una educada voz, a la vez que se abría la puerta del compartimiento. Se giró con brusquedad para ver quién era, a la vez que se frotaba los surcos húmedos de sus mejillas- Oh… siento molestar, supongo que me he equivocado de vagón… ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió con tono amable y ojos cargados de preocupación.

Había mentido a su madre, a su padre, a su hermana –a quien, en realidad, no le importaba-, a sus amigas. Pero no fue capaz de volver a hacerlo, decir _sí, estoy perfectamente, no es nada_, al chico larguirucho de su casa que la observaba, con esos ojos dorados tan bonitos, mientras dejaba cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

- Lupin… -murmuró, recordando su nombre, ya que sabía los de todo su curso. Ese chico que se juntaba con el niñato cuatro-ojos y con el que le había mirado las bragas el primer día de clase, pero que en cambio tomaba aún más apuntes que ella y que pasaba toda las tardes de los jueves en la biblioteca. El que le pidió por favor que le pasara el azúcar después de que un slytherin rubio, mayor que ellos, se metiera con los cuatro "asquerosos sangres-sucia" de su curso – dándole las gracias después de que Lily se lo acercara y haciéndole ver, con una sonrisa, que debía pasar de ese tío.

- Vaya… Te has cortado el pelo… -comentó, ya que la pelirroja no parecía dar más señales de vida aparte de aquel casi histérico gesto de retorcerse el mechón de su cara. Un cambio algo radical, teniendo en cuenta que el curso anterior casi le llegaba a las caderas y que, ese, lo tenía justo por debajo de las orejas- Debía ser incómodo tenerlo tan largo, ¿no? –sonrió, intentando distraerla y tranquilizarla, sin saber que _ese_ era el problema que la hacía estar de esa forma.

- Me gustaba antes –se limitó a murmurar, más ida que presente. Una chispa de comprensión cruzó los ojos del muchacho, haciendo que su gesto se endureciera. Se agachó, quedando a la altura de Lily (¿desde cuándo era TAN alto?) y cogió una de las manos de la chica, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el asiento, para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, intentando mantener su semblante amable, pero comenzando a cabrearse por dentro. Lily dudó, pero los ojos dorados la buscaron y no tuvo más remedio que abrirse a ellos y contar lo que nadie más sabía.

- Un chicle –se limitó a decir en un principio. El castaño enarcó una ceja, con lo que ella suspiró. No sería fácil contentarle-. Vale, varios.

- Cuéntame, ¿quién te lo hizo? –miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, haciendo ver que sospechaba de algún compañero (probablemente slytherin).

- No, no fue de aquí. Unos vecinos… Unos chicos de mi barrio, que no creen que yo vaya a estudiar al extranjero –lo cual, en cierto modo, no era mentira. Se iba a Escocia y a estudiar. Ahora que, materias convencionales…-. Dicen que mis padres me mandan a un internado, un colegio para niñas locas, porque no me soportan. Todos me odian, ellos y mi hermana, que es amiga suya… Y me hicieron esto –volvió a tomar su mechón, momentáneamente olvidado. Notaba sus ojos escocer de nuevo. Parpadeó, intentando recobrar la compostura, y pudo ver ahora con algo más de claridad que el chico se había levantado.

Tal vez pensaba que era una niña chica (desde luego, parecía mayor que ella, aunque estuvieran en el mismo curso). Quizás, que era una tonta inmadura (y no podría llevarle la contraria, ya que así se veía en ese momento a sí misma, ¿cómo la vería entonces aquel niño tan maduro?). Puede que, simplemente, estuviera aburrido, y que había preguntado por quedar bien (algo que no le extrañaría en absoluto).

Justo cuando esperaba que se diera la vuelta y se fuera, Lupin metió la mano en su bolsillo, mientras que sonreía con una calidez contagiosa, que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran.

- ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? –dijo, una pregunta bastante absurda, teniendo en cuenta que iban precisamente a estudiar eso. Aún así, ella asintió, sintiéndose levemente reconfortada- Mira al cristal y luego cierra los ojos –y así lo hizo, inocentemente-. Ahora, desea algo muy, muy fuerte.

No pudo ver cómo el castaño murmuraba unas palabras en latín mientras movía su muñeca, pero sí sintió un suave cosquilleo en sus hombros semi-desnudos. Abrió los ojos entonces con lentitud, sin que él se lo dijera, para ver el reflejo en el cristal de su roja melena ondeando de nuevo, llegándole por la clavícula. Abrió la boca, para intentar decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, antes de que pareciera un pez por boquear.

- Así debes estar más cómoda que antes, y te queda bien –sonrió, no como cumplido, sino como hecho. Justo cuando Lily pareció encontrar el agradecimiento en el fondo de su garganta, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dando un portazo contra la pared y haciendo que el chico escondiera la varita en su túnica. Sonrió, en cambio, cuando reconoció al intruso.

- Nunca pasas desapercibido, ¿eh? –rió al moreno que asomaba por la puerta, con una sonrisa canina y sus ojos grises refulgiendo.

- ¡Te he estado buscando, idiota! Longbottom está vomitando en el pasillo, tienes que verlo, ¡le sale la pota de colores! –casi gritó, emocionado, mientras que posaba unos segundos la mirada en Lily. Se fijó en la estación de su pelo corto, por lo que ese nuevo cambio sólo podía ser obra de Remus.

- Ahora voy, un segundo, Sirius. Procurad que Pete no se haga daño cuando se desmaye del asco –el torbellino Black se fue, sin decir nada más, dando por hecho que no tardaría y que la conversación era privada.

La chica dejó de ver su reflejo para mirar ahora a su "salvador". No lo entretendría más, si quería irse.

- Gracias, Lupin –dijo, desde el fondo de su alma. No por haberle cambiado el peinado. No por haber hecho que dejara de llorar. No por haber hecho magia… aunque, en parte, sí.

Por haber hecho magia y hacerle ver que todo tiene arreglo. Siendo como eran, no debían dejar que unos simples comentarios la torturaran cuando era eso lo que quería hacer, allí donde quería estar. Sólo tenía 12 años, pero recordaría ese momento varios años después, cuando escucharía por primera de tantas veces 'Here Comes The Sun'. No podría nunca describir ese momento mejor que lo que lo hicieron los Beatles, incluso antes de haberlo ella vivido.

- Remus –corrigió discretamente. Pareció plantearse algo unos segundos, cambió de idea y luego la retomó-. ¿Te sientas a mi lado en el banquete? Sé que no aguantas a James ni a Sirius, pero tendré que hablar con alguien cuando saquen de tema el quiddich. No me gusta.

Una excusa un tanto mala, para qué mentir, pero lo suficiente convincente como para hacer que la pelirroja asintiera y que, desde entonces, tuviera adjudicado un sitio junto a Remus en el Gran Comedor. Todo primero arremolinado en una esquina: los merodeadores en un lado, las compañeras de Lily en el otro, pero ambos grupos pegados, para que Lily y Remus lo tuvieran más fácil a la hora de pasarse el azúcar.

_Tendré que hablar con alguien cuando saquen el tema de las chicas. No me gustan - _quizás hubiera estado más acertada esa afirmación, pero eso aún ella no lo sabía. Aunque no tardaría en averiguarlo.

- Pero que no se metan con mi pelo –repuso, con un enfado fingido y refiriéndose claramente a James. Remus rió, mientras se volvía a la puerta.

- Lo procuraré. Bueno, tengo que irme –abrió la puerta con elegancia y se deslizó por ella mientras se despedía-: hasta luego, Lillian.

- ¡¡Lily!! –gritó la aludida a la puerta ya cerrada. Tal vez no la hubiera escuchado. Tal vez sí. Lo cierto es que Remus tenía buen oído (una de sus facultades lobunas, pero eso tampoco la sabía) y que no volvió a llamarla por su nombre completo, a menos que estuviera enfadado o serio. Sus amigas se despertaron por su grito, y ella volvió a mentirles (parcialmente) cuando le preguntaron por su pelo.

- Arte de magia –respondió. Aquella noche, se sentó con Remus.

En un principio no se dio cuenta, pero aquel día cambiaría el curso de su vida, de su historia. El día que le creció el pelo y que se hizo amiga de Remus John Lupin.

La radio mágica sonaba en la habitación, sintonizando una emisora muggle. La habitación estaba vacía, nada rompía el equilibrio de la escena. Tal vez, sólo el movimiento acompasado de un cepillo con las notas de la canción que sonaba. La suave y femenina voz escapaba de los labios, no pudiendo evitar el entonar la preciosa letra.

- _…and I say: it's all_ _right_ –frente al espejo, los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaban reflejados, iluminando su pálido rostro y la melena que peinaba. Tenía los libros listos para ir a la biblioteca, pero prolongaría el momento hasta que dejaran de sonar los Beatles.

Era jueves.

Pero algo le decía que no, que ese día casi-sagrado (aunque, estando en el último curso, iban casi a diario a la biblioteca a estudiar) Remus no se presentaría. No era seguro, pero digamos que su intuición femenina estaba bastante desarrollada. Además, los jueves había entrenamiento de quiddich, quizás pudiera pasarse a ver… al equipo.

Claro, porque ella adoraba el quiddich.

Tanto como odiaba al buscador.

_Seré falsa_, se sonrió. Se colocó la cartera al hombro, soltando el cepillo y preparando para salir. Volvió a mirarse al espejo: su reflejo, el de siempre – no había dejado que la longitud de su pelo cambiara ni un solo milímetro desde aquel día de segundo, en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Quizás fuera una ilusión, pero le parecía que Sirius ahora lo llevaba con el mismo largo que ella. Se lo había dejado crecer desde los… ¿12 años?

_Claro que no es una ilusión_, y volvió a sonreír. Se lo pensó mejor y soltó la cartera sobre la cama. No, Remus no iría a la biblioteca, estaba claro, y que Sirius tuviera el pelo como ella, no era una casualidad.

Pensó en el dibujo que hizo en la portada de su agenda del '77-'78: "_Todo está relacionado"_. Miró momentáneamente por la ventana, decidiéndose por ir al campo, a ver entrenar a su casa. Salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse por apagar la radio, y aún tarareando la letra de la anterior canción.

- _Turu-ruru, here comes the sun…_

_(fin)_


End file.
